borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Storage Deck Upgrade
Should this be merged? I was thinking about this topic last week and was pondering the prospect of separate articles on the weapon SDU's and Backpack SDU. Because neither are particularly large articles and they are two sides of the same subject perhaps it would be better to merge them into "Storage Deck Upgrade" and set up the revised page with a subsection for each. -- WarBlade 06:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ammo Capacity upgrades by level? I originally thought that ammo capacity upgrades came when you reached a certain part of the game, but I was looking in the DefaultGame.ini and saw this section: +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Combat_Rifle", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Combat_Shotgun", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Patrol_SMG", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Repeater_Pistol", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Revolver_Pistol", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Rocket_Launcher", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Sniper_Rifle", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) +ResourceUpgrades=(ResourceName="d_resources.AmmoResources.Ammo_Grenade_Protean", PlayerLevelForEachUpgrade=(2,7,15,24,34,45)) Anyone able to confirm that these are the levels that affect when upgrades become apparent, or it affects something else? Cause I seem to recall that I wasn't able to buy the next level of Ammo Capacity until I had reached New Haven, but I was already almost level 20 by that point... Kleptomaniac666 13:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I think it's both. For example, in New Haven i can purchase a purple SDU while i'm level 40 odd, but if i go back to Fyrestone, i can only purchase white SDUs. Not too sure to be honest... --LysanderLSD 13:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) 2nd Playthrough - Lost Cave I completed the claptrap rescue here on the second player and it didn't give me another SDU. (Xbox 360) MaseFace 00:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Clarification: Playthrough 2 Backpack SDU's are not 100%. It says "chance". To clarify; it is not 100% that you will get a Backpack SDU on the 2nd playthrough. If you want to get the ones that offer it, you need to exit without saving or load from a backup file until the claptrap hands it over. I have tested this and personally confirmed that this works with the first 5 claptraps on Playthrough 2. Krom's Canyon and beyond don't seem to give them. --Gbdeleon 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Additional Info: On Playthrough 2 I got the Lumber Yard Backpack SDU (DLC) on my first try; from what I've read it seems this one may be 100%. Can anyone else confirm this? --Gbdeleon 20:40, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Specify "First five",does this mean any of the first five you attempt to repair,or is there certain ones you need to do,and in what order?--Devilush 22:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :first five means the first five claptrap rescue missions to become available in story line series. meaning if you put off aiding any claptraps til old haven you still cannot get a bpsdu. <+> Dr. F Just a question, so is it 100% confirmed that the 6th claptrap (Krom's Canyon) and further are completely incapable of giving an SDU? Or have they just never been shown to give one. I was kind of wondering about why it's only the first 5 as that seems kind of random, on top of the fact that atleast the Krom's Canyon one for sure still shows the reward as being an SDU (on the mission list) even though generally they do give grenade mods. If anybody can confirm that the 6th claptrap and on are incapable of giving an SDU, I'd appreciate it. - K1ng 20:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :_no one_ has reported receiving an sdu as reward for rescue beyond the fifth. if you get one you will be the first to report it (and cause quite a stir, i might add). it would seem the first 5 add up to what the designers think is fair. 20:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks Dr. F. I suppose I'll give it a couple shots then and see if I can get more SDU's, though I've been frustrated with the Scrapyard thus far I've tried atleast 20 times with no SDU. It's confirmed that Scrapyard can give one, right? - K1ng 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Highest ammo capacities Maybe the highest ammo capacities should be listed so people know what the highest are. So far mine are pistol 800 revolver 180 SMG 1440 Shotgun 200 Combat rifle 1120 Sniper 120 Rockets/launchers 72 Grenades 9 (ignore the sig. it's from another wiki/s)-- 00:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Ammunition SDU bug? After playing on XBOX Live, leaving the game and starting an offline game session, i noticed that the overall grenade capacity dropped without any apparent reason from 9 (dark orange) to 3, so that i had to buy from the closest vending machine the appropriate SDU. The issue has repeated for a couple of times, and did not occur on a duping/farming session. Has this appened to someone else? :Yea it has, 800 cap pistol ammo, next time I load I had 200 cap. I was thinking maybe it's because I exited when I had 0/800. -- 17:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) weapon slot sdu QUESTION - Is this saying there are SIX Equipable weapons slots? IE.. TWO EXTRA, in edition to the normal four ? :no. you start with two and achieve two more. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 12:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Second play through SDUs patched? I have tried 18 25 times now unsuccessfully to obtain the SDU from the claptrap in Sledge's safehouse on the second playthrough. Was this (the PC version via Steam) patched somewhat recently to always give a grenade mod now? 06:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :according to the article, yes. 06:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The article still reflects that it is possible to obtain 5 more SDU upgrades in playthrough 2. Is that for a different version? I have both add-on packs (Dr. Ned, Moxxi) for the PC version if that helps. 23:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::sorry, the article is waffling. last i checked you _could_ get the first 5 BPSDU's in PT2. only those 5 have a chance (rumored to be 1 in 5) to net an SDU the others only result in grenmods. maybe your save is already commited a to grenade. 23:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I can confirm that the bonus 5 BPSDU's in Pt2 can still be obtained with the latest patch. Today, after roughly 5 attempts in Scrapyard I managed to obtain my first bonus SDU (having misunderstood the process beforehand). I remember installing the patch after the Armory DLC was released, but could not find a location to verify the patch number. ALSO just obtained the one in Tetanus Warren after 3 attempts with a 46/48 inventory. Aerte 22:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have removed the line stating these bonus SDU's are removed in Patch 1.3.0. This is not true as i have received 4 more SDU's so far in 2nd Playthrough and have yet to try the Scrapyard, so it is still possible to obtain the additional 5 SDU's in 2nd Playthrough. My current Inventory space is sitting at 54 and i have yet to obtain additional SDU's from Zombie Island & General Knoxxx DLC's. Ok, the article just changed again saying that the additional 5 SDUs were patched out in 1.3.0. Is that true, or some disgruntled newbie taking advantage of easy editing? Not as big a deal with having the bank now, but still would be useful.Gualdhar 00:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I found some wrong info on the SDU page "(These "Bonus" SDUs from the second playthrough appear to have been eliminated with the latest patch (1.3.0))". I can verify that I have recieved the Lost Caves and the Safe House SPT SDU's after the Secret Armory DLC on the 360. Now I had to beat the little twerp up to get them (It took four attemps for each) I would say they have about a 25% chance of showing up vs. a grenade mod. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 18:43, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I went through my first playthrough as normal and collected the backpack SDUs to end with 42. I then did the Jakobs Cove DLC playthrough one and got another SDU from the Lumberyard putting me at 45. Then the General Knoxx's Secret Armory DLC playthrough one and got another SDU from the Lockdown Palace claptrap putting me at 48. Then I started the second playthrough, and I have successfully collected extra backpack SDUs from the Sledges Safehouse (1st Claptrap possibly capable of giving an SDU in Playthrough 2), The Lost Caves (2nd), New Haven (3rd), and Tetanus Warren (4th). So each of these 4 claptraps thus far in playthrough 2 have given me an "extra" SDU, considering I already saved them all in playthrough one, which now tops my backpack at 60 inventory slots. I have the repair kit and checkpoint for turning in the Scrapyard (5th Claptrap to be saved), and have tried quite a few times with no luck just yet, but I plan on continuing to try. Assuming this claptrap gives me another backpack that'll make 63, then the Jakobs Cove playthrough 2 claptrap will give me another backpack SDU garunteed topping me out at the aforementioned 66 from the "Storage Deck Upgrade" page. I plan on attempting to get another SDU from the General Knoxx's Secret Armory one and will post my results. The point of this post was to confirm that at the very least, the first 4 claptraps in playthrough 2 (after saving all claptraps in playthrough one), are still capable of giving "extra/bonus" backpack SDU's. As soon as I get an SDU or give up on the Scrapyard claptrap I'll also post those results. (Sidenote: I'm playing from the Xbox 360 version after the General Knoxx's Secret Armory and update has been implemented.) - K1ng 07:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE!: I can 100% confirm that at the very least, the first five claptraps in playthrough 2 (after completing all claptraps in pt1), are capable of giving backpack SDUs. I've just received my fifth backpack SDU from the playthrough 2 claptrap located in the Scrapyard. That currently places me at 66 inventory slots, which is the supposed max at the time. I'll be trying for the claptraps in the further locations starting with Krom's Canyon, then Trash Coast, Old Haven, Salt Flats, Crimson Fastness, and Lockdown Palace. Hopefully I can find more SDU's, but if not, then everything about the first five theory is complete. - K1ng 23:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Additional SDU in DLC3: true or false? The wiki page lists an additional SDU that has a chance of being found in the first playthrough of DLC3 (but not the second playthrough), bringing the new potential maximum storage size to 66. I haven't been able to reproduce this; has anyone else gotten another SDU from the DLC3 Claptrap rescue mission? Pepper 23:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that atleast in playthrough one of the Secret Armory of General Knoxx (Xbox 360), the Lockdown Palace claptrap is capable of giving an extra backpack SDU. When I went to give him the repair kit, I saved first, tried, and got a grenade mod. Exited to dashboard, reloaded the game, went back to the claptrap which then gave me the backpack SDU again. Playthrough 2 I'm unsure of at this time, but when I get there, I will post my findings. - K1ng 07:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I may be wrong but I believe the "extra" SDUs con only be obtained if you don't already have 48 BP space (48 then being the maximum unless you return to PT1 after going through PT2 first) - all 4 of my characters have 48 BP space and only one of them has 51 after doing zombie island in PT1 after completing PT2. Zuphix 16:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Tired of wasting time doing the quest over and over trying to get the SDU? I had wasted hours of gameplay trying to get the claptrap on Playthrough 1 of Knoxx DLC(I had tried the quest about a dozen times and all I got was grenade mods) so I just downloaded the WillowTree# save game editor at SourceForge.net and gave myself the extra 3 inventory slots. I had really wanted to avoid any save game modding, but because of this "feature" that allows you to randomly get extra SDUs, provided you are lucky and have hours of extra play time on your hands, I changed my mind. Now if I run into a claptrap that has been confirmed to reward a SDU and I don't get it on my first try, I'm not going to waste time re-loading my game god knows how many times, I'm just going to use the save game editor.